The present invention relates to a skin treatment cosmetic composition which is useful for skin treatments especially skin smoothing and healing of abnormal pigmentation.
It has been known that certain organogermanium compounds impart an inhibition of proliferation of Ehrlich's ascites carcinoma cells and are also effective for healing various visceral carcinoma, leukemia, liver function diseases, hypertension and climacteric diseases etc.
However, effects of the organogermanium compounds in a skin treatment as a topical external application have not been studied.
The inventors have studied on effects on skin treatments, skin absorbance and stability in a cosmetic composition and have found that certain organogermanium compounds are significantly effective for various dermatoses especially abnormal pigmentation and also effective for skin treatments to impart lustrous skin and to remove wrinkles. Moreover, the inventors have found that the organogermanium compounds are significantly stable in comparison with known active ingredients for abnormal pigmentation such as vitamin C derivatives, glutathione derivatives, and hydrogen peroxide, and they have excellent skin absorption for effective skin treatment.